rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Mage
Backstory Now this is a story All about how my life Got twisted upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the Black Mage Of TR In west Mysidia Born and raised Academy o' Magic's where I spent Most of my days Chilling out, maxing And casting all cool And all shooting some Fireball Outside of school When a couple of guys They were out to do good Started fightin' crime in our neighborhood I killed one or two classmates, and the Dean got scared She said your exiled To the Kingdom of Cornelia And so followed the events of 8-Bit Theater. During the course of TR RP, Black Mage has stabbed several things, set Pallet Town ablaze, failed to hit on White Mage during her brief cameo, and on several occasions siphoned love from the universe. Recently he was surgically implanted with a miracle given physical form, resulting in gaining a soul and a (although relatively weak) good conscience. Appearance Black Mage is normally depicted as a short, fat man in a robe, with a face covered in shadows. As of recently, his left arm was blown off by a missile, and replaced with a prosthetic Snag Machine. Effective type is Dark/Psychic With his hat off, Black Mage undergoes a most horrific transformation. The robe he wears becomes an exoskeleton, and he grows to about the size of a small house. Where his (lack of) a face once was, a gaping maw lined with razor sharp teeth and covered in spines and beady little eyes appears. These features upon it follow no rhyme or rhythm, seemingly tossed on at the last second without any care or interest. His arms become huge, scythe-like claws, while several more burst from his sides, acting as insect-like legs. From his back sprout many black, armor-plated tentacles, which flail around wildly as if guided by a mind of their own. In the midst of these flailing appendages, two glowing eyes gaze out. Staring too long into their abyss, the onlooker sees the faces of their loved ones, bleeding and covered in vile pus, slowly consumed by age and disease, and then devoured in hellfire. Effective type is Dark/Bug He has lost the ability to take this form after he was given a soul. Now, when his hat is removed, he simply loses his ability to keep his shape humanoid, becoming an amorphous blob. This can be useful in some cases, but it is difficult to keep any shape without the hat. Effective type is Dark/Ghost. This form is slightly stronger depending on the level of darkness, and weaker in bright light. Can absorb evil to become even more eviler, in which case he glows red and shoots black tendrils of energy, which, like most of his strongest abilities, he sucks at aiming. At least, he used to. Personality Black Mage is an asshole. He loves to burn, break, stab, maim, murder, antagonize, steal, and cheat. Still, he is not beyond sitting for an hour or two and arguing over comic characters and which spells are better, in a relatively friendly manner. Black Mage has been becoming slightly more 'normal' in terms of behavior and attitude (though, let's face it, nobody in Team Rocket is normal). He is friendly to most people when he isn't in a bad mood, but he still has a love of destruction, and continues cooking up plots to destroy the world, or get rid of his hindering soul. None of them ever work. When he is in a bad mood, he reverts to his evil asshole of an old self. Abilities Black Magic Spell List: *Thunder *Thundara, which he sometimes likes to call "Electric Death" *Thundaga *Meteor *Meteorite *Flare *Haste *Slow *Undo *Hadoken (various types) *Fire *Fira *Firaga *Stone *Eye-beams *Hypno vision *Heat vision *Necromancy *Float *Teleport WARP (All caps is necessary when using the word WARP. Deviance from this rule will not be tolerated) *"Re-Write Reality According to My (Sarda's) Whim" Spell (which does not work on Sarda, the one time he tried it, it simply added the words "you moron" to his speech bubble. Based on the only time he tried it, it can be implied that the spell only rewrites reality according to Sarda's whim.) *"Spell that hurts Black Mage" This spell is a spell cast on him by Sarda that made him vomit his intestines out. Black Mage then tried to cast that spell back on Sarda, but as he discovered, "When Sarda casts a spell to hurt you and you learn that spell, you learn to cast a spell that hurts you." Blue Magic: *Goblin Punch; (As he called it, "Inna NERTS!". It also apparently created a small atomic blast. It is less a punch, and more a kick to the groin.) *Dark Pulse *Bullshitaja: Covers the enemy in literal bull shit. "Even more Eviler" Spells: *Dark *Darkra *Darkga *Death *Helldoken (fueled by hatred and evil rather than love. Returns Black Mage to normal) He cannot access anything other than Blue Magic while he has a soul, as it interferes with the channeling of his magical energies. In addition to his magic, Black Mage is a master of the Stabbity Death style of martial arts. He has slaughtered everything from villages, cultists, sea monsters, and his allies with the use of his mighty stabbing techniques. Unfortunately, his ATK sucks, so it takes a lot of stabbing to get anything done. Equipment *Wizard's Hat *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Volcano Badge *Pokedex *Various trainer supplies *Thunder Robe/Fire Robe (usually Thunder Robe) *Prosthetic Snag Machine Arm Pokemon Wonderfag- Wonder Guard Spiritomb, taking levels of White Mage, likes to bake cake. Wonder Guard - immune to non-super effective moves. Ran- Sadistic Lampent, loves to torture people. Debilitatingly afraid of storms. Flash Fire- Absorbs fire to become more powerful. Flo- A kleptomaniac Haunter. Normally somewhat smug and overconfident, recent failures have humbled her a little. Levitate- immune to Ground moves *Thief *Trick *Destiny Bond *Shadow Ball Venom- Drapion, poison glands were disabled due to a mutation during evolution. Bug/Dark type instead of Poison/Dark. Sniper- crits deal more damage. *X-Scissor *Acupressure *Crunch *Knock Off Bobo- Cacturne, obtained through IRC Shenanigans, transferred by 4th Wall Magic. Water Absorb- Water attacks heal Bobo by 1/4 max HP. *Payback *Needle Arm *Brick Break *Sand Attack Bugger- Butterfree. Compoundeyes- Increases accuracy. *Signal Beam *Sleep Powder *Air Cutter *Dream Eater CALLED- Porygon bought off the internet. Word choice during naming resulted in it being stuck with the name CALLED. Trace- Copies opponent's ability. *Recover *Signal Beam *Conversion 2 *Psybeam Leonard- Formerly, the Beheeyem Harrawk. Black Mage accidentally discovered the species' weakness, killing it. Afterwards, he summoned an evil spirit to possess the body. Appears pale and gaunt, as the body is just barely preserved by the inhabiting spirit. Qualifies as a Shadow Pokemon, and appears as one to those with the ability or tech to see such things. Healing spells such as those Wonderfag uses damage it, as it is Undead. Synchronize: Stat ailments this character receive also afflict the attacker. *Shadow Hold *Shadow Panic *Shadow Rave *Shadow Sky Alfredsson M. Shineshell- Missingno. Nuff said. Aftermath- Upon defeat, Missingno.'s instability damages the opponent, and can cause deletion or corruption of the pixels in the area. *Fissure *Mega Punch *Toxic *Corrupt Orange- Tangrowth, overly curious and naive. Leaf Guard- Immune to Status Effects in the sun. *Sleep Powder *Tickle *Power Whip *Leech Seed Bill- God of Fire Shiny Furret with an eye patch, Keen Eye- No accuracy loss *Sucker Punch *Fire Punch *Sunny Day *Me First Gray- Shiny Umbreon, lazy. Anagram of Gary, who has an Umbreon. Coincidence? I think not. Synchronize- Attacker also gets status conditions Umbreon is afflicted with. *Bite *Rest *Confuse Ray *Moonlight Corona- Volcarona, motherly, overprotective, loves to cook. Flame Body- chance to inflict burn on physical attacker. *Whirlwind *Quiver Dance *Heat Wave *Bug Buzz Sigil- Sigilyph, stalks people. Magic Guard- Immune to non-direct damage. *Cosmic Power *Fly *Psychic *Sky Attack Magnemite- Statement: Magnemite is a Magnemite. Moveset unknown. (played by someone else) Kerrigan- Shiny Kabutops. Covered in orange runes. Cursed Body- Chance to disable a physical attack move that hits it. *Rock Slide *Scald *Hone Claws *Night Slash Corphish- Retired, used to be a movie star. No longer battles. Ditto- Carries a tomahawk, easy to piss off, murderous, rescued form Hell by Black Mage. Limber- Immune to paralysis. *Transform *Roar *Slash (Only usable with axe) *False Swipe (only usable with axe) Erin- Shiny Aggron, strong-willed and just. Sturdy- Immune to 1HKOs. *Iron Head *Stone Edge *Hone Claws *Stealth Rock DeathSatan- Piloswine, utterly clueless. Snow Cloak- Higher evasion in Hail. *Hail *Earthquake *Ice Shard *Swagger Canada- Bibarel, wants to be a gangster. Unaware- Enemy stat changes are ignored. *Super Fang *Waterfall *Surf *Yawn Artemis- Nidoqueen, obtained as a Nidorina in the Safari Zone. Rivalry- Bonus to damage to same gender, penalty to opposite gender. *Earthquake *Poison Jab *Substitute *Body Slam Tino- Dragonite with a very confused sense of morality. Inner Focus- Will never flinch. *Dragon Rush *Hurricane *Hone Claws *Dragon Tail Fightermon- Not actually a Pokemon, Black Mage once used Fighter in a Pokemon Battle. Fortitude Save- Any time Fightermon would faint, a get of trips or higher will prevent it. *Slash *X-Scissor *Psycho Cut *Night Slash Category:Characters